


Love him and love her

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Masks, Multi, Pegging, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M, implicated praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Ajay has a little fun with his girlfriend and boyfriend.





	Love him and love her

**Author's Note:**

> the word of the day is 'pegging' but i also threw threesome and masks in it lol

 

The name of the festival is long since lost to Ajay: at one point he did remember it, all of them but he’s gone so deep into the bottle and the joints that he sees more flashing lights and hears more music than should be possible. What does it matter what the festival is called?

 

He’s in the middle of the people, his people and his shirt is lost somewhere, his pants damp with paint and colour powder. He kisses a man and a woman and another person and another person, all smiles underneath their colourful masks that make them look more like the animals of their country- Ajay’s country- than humans. Tonight they’re all masked, tonight there is no Ajay Ghale- just this tiger, just his muscles gleaming underneath the lights, constantly touched by everyone who gets close enough.

 

Yet Ajay is looking for the two owners of his heart: the wolf and the falcon. Is that- ?

 

He sees white and red, walks through smoke and dancing and kissing and laughing people.

“My heart,” he whispers to himself as he sees them, locked in an embrace, Amita’s mask knocked askew and Sabal’s hands tugging open the laces of her shirt. They barely notice Ajay before he slides up right next to them, already grinning as he tugs Sabal’s ponytail to kiss him, then leans forward to do the same to Amita.

 

“Ajay,” Amita purrs.

“Ajay,” Sabal growls.

“Did you guys bring it?” Ajay tugs on Amita’s earlobe, watches as Sabal slips a hand underneath her shirt. By the way she’s squirming she isn’t wearing anything underneath.

 

“Of course,” Amita says.

“I’m still of the opinion that-“ Sabal starts but he’s promptly shut up by Amita’s hand.

“You’d rather watch me take Ajay then, would you?” She says sweetly and kisses his nose, freeing his mouth just in time to watch it twist unhappily.

“Well, not just watch,” Sabal huffs and gives her such a dirty look that she laughs.

 

Ajay grabs Sabal by that charming ponytail again and kisses his way up his neck, then his mouth.

“It’ll be nice. About damn time she gets the upper hand properly of us, right?”

 

They’re touching, writhing against one another and not really moving away.

 

“Well,” Sabal tries to scoff but he’s too infatuated, too aroused already to truly be angry.

“At least suck her cock with me, would you?” Ajay purrs and reaches low to grab a handful of firm ass. He jolts when his own is grabbed as well, Amita pressing herself against him.

“I’d like that, my boys,” she whispers and then shifts again, moves so slyly that either man can’t do anything else but watch. She grabs them both through their pants and squeezes, her grin wild.

 

“Fuck,” says Sabal.

“Soon,” Ajay says sweetly and grabs them both by the hand, waits for Amita to grab her bag before leading them further away from the noise and the lights. He’s probably walking too quickly, holding too tightly, his pupils blown wide. Theirs are too once he looks at them, their skin hot against his.

 

He only leads them through a couple of side alleys he knows well, then up the steps to one of the gardens. They hear a few moans from here and there, everyone else clearly preoccupied. Ajay wastes no time in pulling Sabal into a kiss- and Amita wastes no time in digging out her newest accessory. Ajay giggles. He bites Sabal’s lip and grinds against him, watching over Sabal’s shoulder as Amita shimmyes out of her pants and underwear and shoes, leaving her bare from the waist down.

 

“You’re gorgeous, Amita,” Ajay slurs, pressing kisses to Sabal’s throat and shoulders. Sabal gropes his ass, fingers sliding towards his taint and over his still-covered entrance.

 

“I know,” she says, her mouth-watering vulva disappearing underneath leather straps and a thick red fake cock.

 

“I’m too,” Sabal grumbles but he finally cracks a smile when Ajay cups his face and tells him how pretty he is and then kisses him with tongue, long enough that Amita clears her throat.

“I think you promised me something,” she says sweetly and saunters closer, grabbing both of them by their necks. “Down, sweet things.”

 

And they go, willingly. They toss their masks to the ground.

 

The fake cock may not taste like the real thing or behave quite like the real thing, it’s still enough to make them both salivate. Ajay and Sabal kiss around her cock, she keeps her hands on their necks, fisting their hair in her powerful fingers.

“Damn,” she purrs above them.

Sabal’s tongue curls around the tip, suckling on it like a true master. Ajay grabs the lube Amita tosses him and slides his fingers down his own loosened pants and then into himself. Ajay curses.

“Oh, that’s-“ Amita sighs. The backside of the cock must be rubbing right against her, as the insides of her thighs are glistening with telltale signs of her arousal.

 

Sabal nuzzles her cock, then takes it deeper, his head bobbing onwards and backwards. Ajay grabs the base and guides it further into Sabal, Ajay’s own mouth hanging open as he fingers himself and watches Sabal take it like a champ.

 

They go on like this for a while, writhing and squirming and gasping like a threeheaded beast made of pleasure: before Ajay gets up on steady feet and staggers to the park bench, leaning against it.

He feels Amita press against him instantly, her now slicked up cock stroking his hole.

Sabal shifts to the front, his fingers sliding into Ajay’s hair, then to his mouth which opens for them instantly.

“Go ahead, Ami,” Ajay murmurs dreamily as he sloppily sucks on Sabal’s fingers, his eyes half-lidded. He moans loud as she pushes in and in, her nails digging into his bared hips. Her cock pushes further, then stills. She rubs his hips and leans forward to kiss his neck.

“You still alright with this, Ajay?”

 

Sabal kisses his forehead, slipping his fingers out.

“Yeah,” Ajay murmurs against Sabal’s mouth, exchanging slow, sloppy kisses that don’t quite drown Ajay’s moan when she pushes deeper and deeper and there, she bottoms out and she feels so unbearably huge. She keeps rubbing his dick and his hips, even slides her hands under his shirt to stroke his chest.

“You’re okay,” Amita whispers.

 

“You’re more than okay,” Sabal whispers as he tugs Ajay away from the bench and bends him over properly, guiding him to Sabal’s crotch. Ajay grabs the offered support of Sabal’s powerful hips easily, leaning forward to mouth at Sabal’s still-clothed cock.

 

“Go on, Ami,” Ajay says before freeing Sabal’s cock and tugging a condom on it. He takes it into his mouth, drowns his moans against it.

 

He’s see-sawed between the two, Amita stretching him to his limits, Sabal’s long pretty cock on the border of choking him. He takes it from both sides and wants them both so deeply, the drugs and alcohol in his veins enhancing every emotion until he’s practically crying, clawing at Sabal’s hips and drooling around his cock.

 

“You’re okay, you’re exquisite,” Sabal keeps murmuring and stroking his hair. Sabal’s hips move in a slow pace, perfectly in sync with Amita.

“I love you,” Amita whispers as she leans over him, wrapping her arms around him to kiss his back and his neck.

 

“Love you,” Ajay slurs, spurting to the ground.


End file.
